1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors and, particularly, to an audio jack connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio jack connector includes a dielectric housing, and a set of elastic switch terminals received in the dielectric housing. The dielectric housing defines an inserting hole in a front end thereof and extending therethrough. When a conventional plug connector is inserted into the inserting hole, the elastic switch terminals contact the conventional plug connector to make an electrical connection with the conventional plug connector. After repeated plugging/unplugging of the conventional plug connector, the audio jack connector and/or the conventional plug connector may wear out. Thus, the conventional plug connector may tend to detach unintentionally from the audio jack connector.
Therefore, what is needed is an audio jack connector to overcome the described shortcoming.